dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Items: Completion Grant
Some items are much more important to players than others and are much more difficult to get. Things such as Completion Grants and Ancestral Seals are considered the holy grail of Dragons of Atlantis because those that have them are able to advance further in the game. Getting them without rubies can be difficult unless you are blessed by Fortuna... the rest of us being dumped on need a guide as to when to use them and when to NOT use them. So this page will go through which buildings should be upgraded and in which order for non-ruby players. 'Basics' First of all, what is a Completion Grant? It is an item that you can either win from Fortuna or buy using Rubies. One is needed to upgrade every single building to level 10. Since all elite troops from the Outposts require at least one level 10 building and many researches require level 10 buildings, it can make the game difficult if you waste one. You can train Fire Mirrors in an Outpost with a level 10 Training Camp instead of in your main city garrison. That saves 1 Completion Grant for using somewhere else! Most people don't focus much attention on Fire Mirrors because the research and training is time consuming and they move slower than Christmas, but later in the game some people still train them just to have them since they do not require any special pre-requisite items from Camps. 'Elite troops' What order should I use these in? This depends on what elite troop you want to train first. So first, I'll list which level 10 buildings you need for each elite troop type. 'Fangtooth' *L10 Training Camp in Water Outpost You do not need any level 10 researches in order to get this troop training! These are effective when farming camps when paired with 1 Longbowmen and against other players! Total CGs Needed: 1 'Granite Ogre' *L10 Quarry *L10 Mine *L10 Fortress *L10 Science Center **L10 Masonry **L10 Metallurgy *L10 Training Camp in Stone Outpost This is a strong defense troop. It is used against other players when attacking and defending, but for optimal use it should be paired with a high range troop such as Lava Jaws. Total CGs Needed: 5 'Lava Jaw' *''L10 Fortress'' *L10 Science Center **L10 Weapons Calibration *L10 Training Camp in Fire Outpost This is currently the strongest long ranged attack troop in the game. It is very effective against high level Anthropus Camps as well as against other players. Players covet LJs because of their effectiveness against even the most defensive players. Total CGs Needed: 4'' Banshee *A L10 Training Camp in Wind Outpost These are the kings (or rather queens) of farming! They are fast and can carry a lot. They are very effective at farming other players, but if the defending players are well equiped, it would be wise not to use these. They are extremely useful early in the game because of their farming capabilities! '''Total CGs Needed: 1 'Soul Reaper' (Must have Spectral Ruins) *A L10 Training Camp in Ice Outpost . These are a special troop type just released for the Ice Outpost. These troops are strong on defense, but have no ranged attack so they should not be used for offence. They have same strength as a giant, but they have better defense are quicker. They have less health than giants however. These troops can capture the souls of an attacker's troops when used on defense! They have high defensive stats and high melee attack stats. Clearly if you do a lot of defending, this is the troop to have! If they are used against a Wraith Dragon, they will not die but they will not attack the Wraith Dragon, as the Wraith has no soul for them to steal. Total CGs Needed: 1 'Venom Dweller' (Must have Spectral Ruins) *A L10 Training Camp in your Sunken Temple Outpost These troops are comparable with Fangteeth in stats. They have both a decent ranged attack and melee attack. Although they have slightly lower attack and defense stats than Fangteeth, they have higher range and life. They also inflict extra damage against Granite Ogres (+100%). Total CGs Needed: 1 'Frost Giant' '(Must have Spectral Ruins) *A L10 Training Camp in your Ice Outpost This troop type is a slightly upgraded version of the normal Giant. It has higher melee attack, life, and speed, but lower defense. Because it requires a Completion Grant to build, whereas the original Giants do not, this is a relatively low priority troop to build unless you are advanced in the game. This would NOT be a troop you would want to focus on right away. It has a special defense ability against Lava Jaws, and therefore would only be effective in PvP battles and little use for Anthropus Camps and Wilderness. Lava Jaws do 50% less damage against these troops. Total CGs Needed: 1 'Petrified Titan' (Must have Spectral Ruins) Requirements: *L10 Farm *L10 Fortress *L10 Science Center **L10 Agriculture **L10 Medicine *L10 Training Camp in Gaea Spring Total CGs Needed: 4 'Sand Strider' (Must have Spectral Ruins) Requirements: *L10 Fortress'' (Do you need this for Rookery? Confirm or Deny)- NO you do not'' *L10 Rookery *L10 Training Camp in the Solarian Highlands Total CGs Needed: 2 'Dark Slayer' (Must have Spectral Ruins) Requirements: *L10 Fortress *L10 Science Center **L10 Metallurgy *L10 Garrison in your City Total CGs Needed: 3 'Recommended Sequence' This is the a general guidline as to the sequence of Completion Grant usage. If you have unlimited Completion Grants (Ruby users) this does not apply to you. Slight adjustments should be made according to which troops you would like to get first. Refer to the information above to formulate your own build plan. Below builds do NOT include troops that require the Spectral Ruins as a prerequisite because the time frame of getting this Outpost is different for everyone. ''' ''It is recommended that a CG be saved for 1 Dark Portal, as this is needed to revive elite troops. See bottom for details!'' '''Build #1: *Fortress *Science Center (requires Level 10 Fortress) *A Training Camp in Wind Outpost *A Training Camp in Fire Outpost *A Training Camp in Water Outpost *A Mine in City *A Metalsmith *A Quarry in City *A Training Camp in Stone Outpost *Muster Point *Officer's Quarters 'Build #2:' *A Training Camp in Water Outpost *A Training Camp in Wind Outpost *Fortress *Science Center (requires Level 10 Fortress) *A Training Camp in Fire Outpost *A Training Camp in Ice Outpost *A Mine in City *A Metalsmith in City *A Quarry in City *A Training Camp in Stone Outpost *Muster Point *Officers' Quarters *Fortress FYI Notes: '''You MUST have a level 10 Altar in your Spectral Ruins if you plan on using the Wraith Dragon for attacks. However, this is not required to get future Outposts or to get other level 10 buildings. Also, in order to revive elite troops in your Spectral Ruins, you must have one level 10 Dark Portal as well. ''This Dark Portal should take priority over other buildings if you regularly use elite troops against other players.' The level 10 Altar is of minimal use in comparison to the ability to revive your elite troops lost in PvP battle. So if you have limited Completion Grants, you must make the decision between the ability to revive your elite troops or to use the Wraith Dragon. Category:Rubies Category:Quests Category:Browse Category:Items Category:General Gameplay Category:Fortuna Category:Elite Troops